Spark
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Information= spark a small fiery particle thrown off from a fire, alight in ashes. Property of ..sparks and flames.. and theft will not go unpunished. ᴅ ᴇ ꜱ ᴄ ʀ ɪ ᴘ ᴛ ɪ ᴏ ɴ A rather light scarlet is the majority of her scales. Red and orange mix, not too red, nor too orange, though the saturation is not high. Rather lighter, as if yellow has been mixed in (#ff7e42). Her underbelly is a paler, yellow-orange, like candlelight. Soft, gentle and warm, not harsh (#ffb24d). Her horns are a the same shade as her underbelly. Her build is slender, and slightly tall. Not distinctly, but a tad taller than average. When she was young, she was short. That is, short until she had a growth spurt. They say she "filled out" as if there was a mold for her to grow into. She wears a pair of dangly earrings that aren't long but has tiny, red spheres on the end that look like balls of fire. She has a pair of tortoiseshell glasses, thin and white-rimmed, that she never really wears. There's always a spark in her eyes, a mix of amber and hazel. ᴘ ᴇ ʀ ꜱ ᴏ ɴ ᴀ ʟ ɪ ᴛ ʏ Spark is a rather serene dragon. Calm and collected, quick to smile, slow to anger. She does have a few different ones though, and it depends what mood she's in at the moment. When she's calm, she's rather serene and nice. She likes to chat at this time, and this is what she considers "The best Spark to be". She enjoys many things and this is her side when she's not troubled by much, and happy for one. This side of her is selfless, cheerful, and amiable. This is the most common side. When she's tired or focused, she doesn't talk as much. She usually uses this time for writing, as this is the time she has the most motivation. This side is introverted, shy, and kinda moody, but calm. This side enjoys music, always humming something. When she's cheerful, she loves to talk, is extroverted, and genuinely cares about what others think about her. Her other sides have all accepted themselves but this one. This side is RainWing-like, all happiness and color and rainbows. And there's her tired-and-stressed side. This one is usually exhausted, bored, and has way too much pressure on her. She usually has some work undone, needs a nap, but is procrastinating anyways. She doesn't give a fig about grammar, other people's thoughts, or what she should be doing. One of the last sides, buried deep down, is her stressed, scared, exasperated, and helpless side. This is for crisises and when her life has taken a turn for the worst. SHe's rather uptight at this point, and doesn't care much for grammar. She's always fretting about things and blaming herself, which doesn't help. This side is emotionally brittle, tense, and nervous. The last one has been buried with years of trying. Her temper. When it's released, it's white-hot and fierce. This side should be kept away from at all costs and is not pleasant to be around. This is the side she works hard to keep to herself. ʜ ɪ ꜱ ᴛ ᴏ ʀ ʏ ᴀ ʙ ɪ ʟ ɪ ᴛ ɪ ᴇ ꜱ ᴡ ᴇ ᴀ ᴋ ɴ ᴇ ꜱ ꜱ ᴇ ꜱ ʀ ᴇ ʟ ᴀ ᴛ ɪ ᴏ ɴ ꜱ ʜ ɪ ᴘ ꜱ Sigyn- Spark has chatted with Sigyn multiple times, and quite enjoys the company of this Loki-loving Gryffindor. She'd like to talk her some more, but considers Sig a friend. [[Peri|'Peri']]- Spark doesn't know this dragon too well, but thinks that she is a great person and would love to chat with her more! ᴛ ʀ ɪ ᴠ ɪ ᴀ |-|Gallery= 8B243DA8-A8DD-431E-A052-297DCEE35CF0.png|By RandomWeirdoDragon! IMG_0834.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas